1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of well monitoring. More specifically, the invention relates to equipment and methods for real time monitoring of wells during various processes.
2. Related Art
There is a continuing need to improve the efficiency of producing hydrocarbons and water from wells. One method to improve such efficiency is to provide monitoring of the well so that adjustments may be made to account for the measurements. Other reasons, such as safety, are also factors. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide such systems. Likewise, there is a continuing need to improve the placement of well treatments.